writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RueButtercup/Blood on the Pines
This is a Fanfiction written by RueButtercup. The protagonist is fourteen-year-old Linnea Green from District Seven. It's a Hunger Games fanfiction. Please don't copy anything from it. Chapter One I hate the Reaping Day. I hate the Capitol. I hate the cruel Games idea the Capitol got three years ago. The Dark Days were terrible, but they were better. They were our choice. We wanted that. But they went wrong, the Capitol won. They got their "good idea" about the games. The sun is rising over the pines. The sky is pink and beautiful, if I only could forget that today is going to be a nightmare. I lean against the pine tree and I let the smell flood my nostrils and let me dream. I love pine trees, I love decidous trees, I love all kinds of trees. My favourite tree would be the Larch Tree, the uncommon and strange pine. Then I remember! It's morning! I need to get home! Mom and Natalia must be worried... I run through the woods, loving the feeling of the pine needles under my bare feet. "Linnea Autumn Green! '''Where' have you been?"'' Natalia screams briskly and hits me with her arm on my forehead. "Hmph", mum says. "Don't hit so hard. Young girls are very fragile." "Linnea isn't very young anymore", Natalia replies briskly. Natalia is my aunt. She's mum's half-sister. They didn't have the same mum I think. Mum's 34 and she's 25. I only met my dad when I was little, he is a dead Peacekeeper, or at least, I think he's dead. I'm almost sure he is dead. She's 25 years old and the devil embodied if you ask me. She hits me every day when I come home from work. Mum never says anything about that, she's both smaller and weaker than Natalia. My dad was a Peacekeeper, like I said before. He was one of the youngest Peacekeepers, my mum was young and beautiful too when she met, 16 years ago. Peacekeepers weren't allowed wife or children, but they met secretly. Two years after they met I was born. First I lived with my mum, and dad came visiting us on Sundays. I only remember that he had black curly hair and big green eyes. I remember his strong arms lifting me high up in the sky, nothing else. I remember that mum smiled then, she hasn't since the Dark Days, and I doubt she ever will again. After nine fairly happy years, the Dark Days begun. We couldn't go to school, we couldn't work. We were about to starve when dad returned with food every Sunday. Then, in the middle of the Dark Days the rebels blew up the Justice Building with all the Peacekeepers gathered in there. Dad died. I return to our home when Natalia gives me a bread knife. "Make breakfast." She says brusquely, hitting my left hand. I set the table and I slice the tesserae bread. I hate the taste, but it's food. And all food is important. But tonight we'll have real food. We'll have fish from the lake in the forest and blackberries... Mum forces herself to eat the slice of bread. She'd be dead if Natalia hadn't moved here two years ago. I did my best to feed her and clean her. I did everything, but I guess it just was too much for that twelve-year-old girl I was. "Wear this", mum murmurs when I wash my face after breakfast. What she holds is the prettiest garment I've ever seen. It's white with flower patterns and it goes to my knees. It has little fringes and oh, it looks like from a fairytale. "When is it from?" I ask her. "I had it. It's from your grandmother. She thought you might fit in it." Grandmother? I though she hated me, since mum ran away from home at age eighteen. I thought she pretended I didn't exist. "I know", mum says looking at me. "I thought she tried to forget us. But ..." Mum becomes silent. She gives me a hug. The first hug in five years. I almost forgot how it felt. "Maybe ... you should dress..." I comb my hair and I put on my dress. "You finally look like a human being", Natalia murmurs as we walk to the square. "You're very pretty", says mum and smiles ... no ... she doesn't smile. She only looks'' slightly'' pleased. "You look like your mother", Natalia says and is about to hit me when mum says: "No, Natalia. Not today." I guess Natalia envies mum's beauty she has - or had - long straight blonde hair and big blue eyes. Everybody says mum was beautiful. But Natalia is not. We hear the sound of a gun. I run to the square to see a dead body. A corpse. The corpse of my only friend. Chapter Two I just want to dart forward. Try to revive her, although I know it's too late. The bullet has entered her brain. She has crumpled on the steps in front of the Justice Building. The Escort just walks past, not looking at the corpse. Allie! I can't believe it!'' Allie!'' Mum is in shock, Natalia doesn't care at all. I walk into the roped area silently, I try to stand "camouflaged", in a group of girls from my class. "Welcome! Citizens of Panem! Today is the Reaping Day!" We have a new escort. It's a lime green coloured lady with a magenta wig and bat wings. Why did Allie die? What had she done? Thay couldn't kill her in front of the whole district because ... they can't! I mean - what can a fourteen-year-old girl have done to get killed like that? "Welcome! Let's begin with our gentlemen!" The escort tries to pretend to pick up some slips. She finally decides to pick one. "Ryan Hawthorne!" Oh no, not him. I know him. He loves trees too. We work with the same thing - to plant new trees. This is the worst reaping yet. Allie died and Ryan was reaped... I'm lucky I have pine needles in my hand. Something to hold in when my name is called. As if in a trance, I walk towards the stage. I hear mum sobbing. I see the peacekeepers around me. "Then - we are done!" The escort smiles and I'm taken into the Justice Building. I'm going to die. Chapter Three Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. ''Why isn't mum coming to say goodbye? She surely does know this is the last she'll see of my, face-to-face. I sit down on a velvet couch, waiting for my last hour in District Seven to pass. The last our in my real life. Then someone knocks on the door. But it isn¨t mum. It's Hazel, Allie's mum. ''"Hazel", I whisper. "Linnea", she whispers back. She grabs my hand. "Will you accept this as token?" She unfolds a napkin that smells pine trees. Inside the napkin is a small pink flower. It's tiny and ... "Linnea flower", I whisper, barely audible. Hazel nods. Her eyes are full of tears. She lost her daughter today and now her daughter's best friend is going too. I guess she liked me more than I thought... "You are out of time", says a Peacekeeper to Hazel. Then someone else comes. Finally, it's mum... Her long blond hair lies flat against her face. Her eyes are red and you would have to be blind not to see the tears streaming down her face. I start crying too now. There is no possible thing to say to her. I just accept her hug and I feel her hands for the last time, ever. "Mum, you have to fight true what you'll see." I start crying again. "And you must ... you must accept all food Natalia gives you. You have to accept the food or start cooking again." "You're out of time, Mrs. Green", says a Peacekeeper standing outside the door. "Do you have a token?" Mum says when the Peacekeeper forces her out of the room. "Yes", I have to say it fifty times before she nods. Only five minutes are left before I'll leave my home forever. Someone knocks on the door. This was a surprise. Someone I haven't seen since I was a baby... "Grandmother!" "Hi dear", she replies. She looks a lot like mum, but older ofcourse. They have the same blue eyes and straight nose. She hugs me and says: "I did wrong." "What?" I ask her. "I shouldn't have ignored you and your mother. You both were near death two years ago. I don't think your mum will live long after this." Not even my grandmother thinks I'm going to make it. Well, I don't think so either, but no one even says something positive... "I love you dear", grandmother hugs me and I think of that I could have had a happy childhood with this woman. If she had helped us earlier, maybe Natalia never would have moved to us at all. Maybe I'd never have to apply for tesserae... maybe I'd never been reaped at all... "Out of time Ms. Green", says the Peacekeeper. "I need to know your first name grandmother!" "Same as yours -'' Linnea''..." Category:Blog posts Category:Future Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Loss